


我那条英俊的狗

by jijuta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creature Fic, Dogboys & Doggirls, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet, Pegging, Tentacles, not very healthy but very happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijuta/pseuds/jijuta
Summary: GB/第四爱/女攻男受，触手撸狗，些许人外要素，好主人和好狗狗的故事。他已经长成了一条英俊的青年，身姿修长，耳朵直立。每次跑起来，这对毛茸茸的耳朵就在他头顶精神十足地晃荡，女主人每次看到都忍不住要伸手搓一搓。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, 女主人/狗
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	我那条英俊的狗

他已经长成了一条英俊的青年，身姿修长，耳朵直立。每次跑起来，这对毛茸茸的耳朵就在他头顶精神十足地晃荡，女主人每次看到都忍不住要伸手搓一搓。

多么不容易啊，很长一段时间他的耳朵都垂着，立耳期长达百年，让她忍不住开始心虚，一时怀疑这该怪幼崽太早被带离了巢穴，一时又疑心这是自己取错了名字——狗，她就叫他狗，表达了一个简单的计划：人类能将追逐他们的天敌驯化成听话的帮手，她想从地狱狼里弄一只看门狗应该也不会有什么难度。事实的确如此，狗像他的名字一样容易驯化，难度竟然出现在别的地方。

立耳越早的狗越聪明，朋友说，当然这不适用于狼，或者名字里带狼实际上属于魔法生物的其他东西。她当时深以为然，一只年纪尚小就会审时度势的狼怎么会不聪明呢？当她走入那个巢穴，越过那对匍匐在地的地狱狼夫妇，五只幼崽中的两只开始对她嚎叫，另外两只连滚带爬企图逃跑，只有他，乖乖呆在原地，在她伸手抚摸时啪嗒啪嗒摇尾巴。女主人立刻被打动了，好聪明的孩子！看得出她无意杀戮，还闻得出她能轻松毁掉这个狼巢。

很多年后，看到狗企图与本该咬死的外来者快乐嬉戏的那一刻，女主人意识到当初的推测可能有误。比如，除了敏锐与审时度势之外，轻信与过分乐观也能达成同样的效果。比如，当她表达了带走狗的意愿，他父母松了口气的样子可能不全因为自己被放过。比如，当她看着那只尾巴摇成风扇、被搓得翻肚子的小崽子，看着那双湿漉漉蓝汪汪的眼睛，让她下决定的可能不是什么深谋远虑。

算了，反正她也不是非要一只看门狗。

倒不是说他傻，女主人和朋友说。他曾翻越一千座山、跨过一千条河，送达我写给居无定所的盟友的信。他抓过狡猾的狐狸，也扑杀过背叛的豺狼，还曾让翡翠之国颂我的名。从他能完全变化开始，我便时时放他去人间……

朋友噗地笑出来：你那也叫放吗？

红眼睛的椋鸟跟在他身后，无论日夜冬夏。红眼睛的老鼠旁观新任冒险者每一次冒险、每一段旅程，倾听每一场谈话与每一阵笑声。当游吟诗人传唱那个年轻英雄的事迹，红眼睛的飞蛾用别人听不见的声音评论。与他称兄道弟的“朋友”准备好淬毒匕首的夜晚，红眼睛的蝮蛇滑入营帐，狗什么都不知道，只偶尔想起不告而别的友人。

他什么都不必知道。

但她的确放养他，放他踏遍山河又走入人世，在那些宏伟的故事里走街串巷。难道他没有见过人间疾苦？难道他未曾学过如何做人？但究竟能学到什么，还是得看学生自己。

啪嗒啪嗒，他回来了，身上披着斗篷，爪子踩着大理石阶，早在宫殿之外就已甩掉了鞋子。他跑向她，毛茸茸的耳朵晃来晃去，整张脸都被大大的笑容点亮，哎呀，真是张漂亮脸蛋，好一只英姿勃发的小伙子。

“主啊，我回来了！”狗说。

他迫不及待地扑到神座前，扒在女主人膝上，为两耳之间的抓挠幸福地咕噜。斗篷与剑带被扯下，还有绶带和勋章，这一次他是一个王国的常胜将军，但那已经过去了。人类赠予的小东西被随手扔下，叮叮当当滚落台阶。他挣脱衣物如挣脱缠绕的枯枝草叶，甩脱人间烟火如同抖落皮毛上的水珠，所需都不过片刻。

“我好想你！”狗说，“国王说还有几仗要打，可是我特别想你，就回家了。”

他并不用敬语，也不惮在神圣的殿堂中乱丢东西并且赤身裸体，女主人从未阻止，他当然也不觉得这有什么不对。狗不喜欢困在人类衣服里，帽子挤耳朵，裤子勒尾巴，何况女主人也没说很喜欢衣服呀。她阅读时怀里喜欢抱点什么东西，狗可以当能抱一捧的抱枕小狗；她旅行时懒于迈步，狗可以是巨大的坐骑与靠垫；后来她称赞了神殿里献舞的舞者，说“果然还是人类好看”，从此狗看起来就很像人类了。

像人类的狗仰头蹭女主人的手，对，耳朵后面挠挠，脖子这里也要。那只手捧住他的脸，他兴奋地舔上去，把女主人逗笑。这样一来，能摸他的手就只剩下一只，好在女主人向来亲切又别有办法。他压着的裙摆小幅度起伏，裙下伸出许多根触手。

它们干燥而光滑，像很多根特别灵活的手指，爬上他的身体。那么多只手！狗快乐地哼唧一声，从女主人膝上滚落，在神座边仰面倒下，好让那些手来摸他的肚皮。他的背陷入柔软的羊毛之中，自从这里成为他最喜欢的位置，神座边就铺满了厚厚的地毯。狗几乎在地毯上打起滚来，他已被女主人的手环抱、淹没，但总可以有更多。

“啊！”一声喊叫突然从喉咙里窜出来，下腹升起一阵战栗，狗下意识挺起腰。所有的手忽然停下，他疑惑地睁眼，对上女主人若有所思的神情。

女主人说：“你今天遇见了什么？”

狗苦恼地皱了皱鼻子，他浑身发热，回忆也像夏天的蜂糖，变得粘稠而难以分辨。“我……我去侦查，”他努力想，“闻到了同类的味道。噢，我看到一个不认识的狼，她身上有很冲的味道，虽然也不臭……”

“唔——”女主人拖长声音道，眉毛随着他的叙述上扬。

“然后她跟我说……问我什么来着。”狗用力想了一会儿，实在没印象，“她一直靠过来，我又不认识她，而且天气变热了，我就回来了。”

“傻东西，”女主人有些恼火似的失笑摇头，“你看过人类寻欢，也见过同族求偶，连这个都不知道？”

嗯？

啊！

狗明白了。

“我不傻。”他拧着眉头，几乎要噘起嘴，“我早就成年了，当然知道是怎么回事，只是没反应过来。”

“没反应过来。”女主人重复道，一根触手拨了拨狗的鸡巴。狗抽了口气，低头去看，平常收在鞘内的那根东西已经顶了出来，又红又肿。女主人说：“这是没反应吗？”

“所以我回来了呀！”狗委屈地说。

女主人笑着叹气，离开了神座。那些触手托着她游到狗身边，四面散开，让裙摆花一样绽放，让她降下的身体落到狗脑袋边上。“来，让我摸摸你。”她说，伸手握住他开始滴水的性器。

哦，狗呻吟着顶向她的手，女主人的手柔软而微凉，像夏日里的冰淇淋。他张开了嘴巴，脚爪刨进地毯，双手胡乱抓着女主人的衣裙和缠绕上来的触手。两根触手的末端捏住他的奶头，打着圈让它们充血挺立，又玩闹似的弹拨，甚至摁进乳肉里。狗混乱地叫唤，听着像他脚滑掉进温泉里那次，懵里懵懂，吃了一惊，但又并不觉得讨厌。

他低头向下看，一截红彤彤的东西从女主人环起的手中顶出来，马眼冒出的液体将每根手指都打湿了，液体从指缝间溢出来。看起来像生的，他想，像剥掉皮的肉，像一截内脏，像一根刚做好的生香肠。狗想得笑出声来，女主人问他笑什么，“我的鸡巴看起来好像红肠哦！”他如实说了。女主人表情微妙，然后也笑，主要在笑他。

柔软的手指套弄了一下，他的腰有自我意识般弹跳。的确和剥掉皮直接碰触肉一样，来自那个器官的刺激强烈到近乎痛楚，又比疼痛美味得多。他感到神经在震颤，肌肉在战栗，连骨骼都一并震动。血都涌向被触碰的地方，感官过载，将对时间感知一并熔断，几秒或者几百年后他大喊出来，精液飞溅到下巴上。

他的阴茎还硬着，不如说更加膨大，按流程这个海绵体构成的结应当锁在雌性身体里。女主人松开了这根变得难以一手环住的东西，狗感到一阵失落。

“不想结束？”女主人问。

他连连点头。

一根触手钻进他嘴里，他玩闹似的啃了啃，被另一根触手不轻不重地拍了鼻头。它在他嘴里溜了一圈，沾满口水，又爬到下面去了。狗本期待它能环住阴茎，但它还在往下。

狗想仰起身体看看它在做什么，半路被女主人按了按肩膀。“放松。”女主人说，用触手抬起他的上半身，哄小孩般亲亲他的脸。

湿乎乎的东西在戳他的后穴，那根触手慢慢伸进去，一直向内、向内。他听到咕啾咕啾的水声，触手滑动得相当顺畅，粘腻的液体顺着肛口往下流，一点点唾液决不能做到这点。光滑干燥的触手在体内变得滑溜溜的，赞美体贴又细心的女主人！狗突然哆嗦了一下，体内的触手还在变化，变得凹凸不平，并且逐渐粗壮。

他从内部被撑开了，奇怪的饱胀感令他坐立难安。折叠在他体内的、从未注意的部分正被舒展、开拓，触手在体内摸索，不知道压到了什么东西，一点点胀痛毫无预兆地转化成，转化成……

他止不住地扑腾，乱抓的手抱住女主人，像抓一块浮木。他的头埋进她的颈窝，似要躲避外面的可怕东西——但他正经历的并不可怕，并不痛苦，只是太多、太猝不及防。他是摔碎的水瓶，是烂熟坠地的果实，是被重重挤压的湿海绵，快乐从破裂的孔隙中被压榨出来。满出来了！在哪里？是什么？酥麻和酸胀感敲打着他的尾椎，他大口喘气，口鼻间皆是女主人的气息，让他浑身发软而阴茎愈硬。

“哦……啊啊！”他呜咽，“我主，主！主啊！”

好孩子，女主人哼歌似的低语，乖乖，漂亮小狗，谁是我的好狗狗呀？这声音温水般包裹着他。主在摸他，手指陷入头发，搓搓耳朵，按摩头皮，让熟悉的快乐与不熟悉的快感混合成一锅足以炖化脑袋的浓汤。欢愉的浪潮一直堆积，越来越高、越来越高，他无法自控地喊叫，肌肉猛地抽紧，穴口痉挛着咬住里面的触手，把快乐推向新的高峰。于是果实破裂，福杯满溢，高潮推倒了堤坝，汹涌而下，席卷过他的整个身体。

他浑身上下都湿透了，阴茎又喷出一股精液，还在往下湿哒哒滴水。他的汗水将女主人的触手染得晶亮，而狗就这么汗津津、脏兮兮地依偎在她身上，侧过脸来舔她的嘴巴，给她一个热情的小狗的吻。舒服吗？女主人问。

“舒服。”狗在她怀里喜悦地颤抖，“太棒了，再来一次！”

好色的小狗，女主人想。他也好美食，好游戏，喜好让他开心的一切，而追逐快乐又有什么错呢。作为诚实的奖励，女主人再次握住了他的阴茎，那根滚烫的肉柱几乎在她手中跳动了一下，狗环住她的脖子，把下身往她手心里送。

他的性器摸起来像个热乎乎的剑柄，茎身瘦长，根部膨大。狗浑身上下摸起来都不错，无论有毛还是没毛、像人或是像狼。女主人心思一动，一根本来盘着他大腿的触手蛇一样竖起，逐渐变形，先变得和他自己的阴茎一模一样，又渐渐膨大了一圈。她伸手抬起狗的下巴，让他去看这根正在成型的阴茎。

咕咚，响亮的咽口水声。那根阴茎拍了拍狗的小腹，沉甸甸地压着腹肌，展示足以越过肚脐的可怕长度。他的瞳孔扩得如此之大，蓝绿色的虹膜都被挤成了一圈薄薄的圆环。啊，贪吃的小狗。“要不要？”女主人问。他张着嘴，好像没反应过来，过了两秒才用力点头。

女主人松开了手，触手在他不满的哼哼中缠住他的腿，拉扯开膝弯，抬起他的下身。本在他体内的触手转了一圈，将更多润滑抹上内壁和穴口，拔出来时带出好些液体。那根大家伙抵住了穴口，被捣弄过的后穴微微敞开，嘴一样开合，急切地嘬着龟头。

“哎？”狗短促地喊了一声，双眼睁得老大。空荡荡的鸡巴顶端传来柔软滑腻的触感，他挺了挺腰，胡乱戳刺着空气，那感觉一分没多一分没少。

环住女主人脖子的手被轻柔而不可抗拒地拨开，触手顺势缠绕住他的胳膊，调整他的姿势，让他能看清自己被抵住的下身。他毫无支点，被许多触手挂在半空之中，而后这些绳索略略松开，将他往下一放。

他的体重全落到了下面的阴茎上，就像被抱起来放上木桩。“咯咯、呃！”他喉咙里挤出奇怪的声音，头猛地后仰，眼珠翻白——那根东西直捣黄龙，连底部的结也塞了进去，穴口被挤平了褶皱，内脏好似位移，而这翻江倒海的入侵感只是狗如今感受的一半：女主人使了点小把戏，把触手阴茎的感受全转移到了它的原型上头。

那根阴茎在他体内，他的阴茎同时插入了看不见的肉道，他在干自己也在被自己干。

他本能地挣动，扭得像条活鳝，脸上的红潮飞快地蔓延到脖子与胸口，没过多时整个身躯都滚烫通红。身体里的东西没被甩出去，触手阴茎底部的结卡在穴口，在他体内小幅度滑动，这绵密的摩擦逼得他大声呻吟，口水挂在下巴上，随着摇晃滴滴答答落下。

“感觉怎么样？”女主人逗他。

他面颊通红而神色朦胧，陷入一场高热的幻梦，她声音的意思几乎没法进入脑子。感觉怎么样？女主人又问了一次，同时扇了他的屁股一巴掌，啪！紧缩的臀肉挤压甬道中的性器，他尖叫起来。

多好看呀，女主人满意地想。狗的骨架已经长成，骨肉均停，不像刚抽条时那么细瘦，站直了能比女主人平时高一个头；他的脸褪去了婴儿肥，脸颊削瘦，五官深邃，看着十分聪明，板起脸很能唬人。这张聪明的脸此时满是渴求，唾液顺着嘴角流下来，极为幼稚又极为艳丽，同时属于讨糖的孩子、陷入谵妄的狂人与交媾的野兽。

不知道从什么时候开始，他已经不是在胡乱扭动了，柔韧的腰肢打着转，屁股食髓知味地碾着身后的东西，你看，他的确学东西很快。又一巴掌，狗终于想起问题，开始乱七八糟地回答“好棒”“好爽”，声音被撞击与喘息打得断断续续、语不成句。最后他呜呜嚎叫起来，完全忘了怎么讲人话。

他的意识好像从脑子里滑出去了，现实断裂成纷乱的画面、气味、声音和触觉。再一次射精的极乐，女主人把稀薄精液涂抹到他胸口的凉意，他的结消退、屁股里的拟态阴茎随之滑出的感觉……等狗回过神来，他正倚在最喜欢的位置上，身上干干净净，熟悉的手有一下没一下地摸他的头发。

狗动了动，下肢一片酸软。

“我大腿好酸，屁股里面也好酸。”他跟主人抱怨，声音发哑，“喉咙痛。”

他高潮得太厉害了，从腰腹到大腿的肌肉都紧绷得快要抽筋，上回这么不知轻重还是第一次以人形战斗的时候呢。他舔了舔嘴唇，一只触手喂给他水。

“好可怜。”女主人柔声低语，“要不要把它们拿走？”

狗想了一想，摇摇头。没关系，是好的那种酸痛，就像狂奔之后、战斗之后，疲惫与伤痕留下放纵的痕迹。他会在双腿的疲惫中想起奔跑过的土地，在胳膊的疼痛中想起战斗多么酣畅淋漓，也能在如今的酸痛里回味性爱的甜蜜。只是碰一碰就能唤起纵情的舒畅，何其美味！他要留下它们，像咂摸舌上的糖味。

“不要拿走。你给我揉一揉嘛！”狗粘乎乎地说，仰头亲了口主人的手指。

于是几根触手开始揉搓他的屁股和腿，按摩他酸软的肌肉。在短短一天里战斗过、遇见同族并被唤起、千里迢迢攀上神国、第一次开荤就纵情声色许久的狗满足地闭上眼睛，很快坠入了梦乡。

无忧无虑又不知羞耻的小东西。

他学不会也不必学何为羞耻，他已从人间穿过却依然无垢。“你没有让他学。”朋友曾这样说，“你不让他学何为被背叛，何为被抛弃，他从未失去你，竟以为爱与被爱、忠诚与信任自然如同呼吸。他学会把你当神了吗？”

“嗷。”狗在说梦话。

女主人莞尔一笑，知道他在叫她。

他当然将她当做神，何必教一只兽属于人类的复杂定义？他喊她主啊，神啊，汪呜，什么称呼都一样，她知道狗深深地爱她，像孩子对母亲，像狗对主人，像信徒对神。无须试探，何必试探，她的花园里不仅没有蛇，还没有禁果。

他没有学到，朋友的声音在女主人脑中响起。他每天向你祈祷，也知道你永远倾听，那么回答与否还有什么差别？你不曾松开缰绳，他不曾头破血流，这样溺爱他，他学到了什么呢？

不，她曾试过教他。

她曾为狗编织一个足够真实的梦，展示了未来的一种可能。在梦中，神代终结的预言一步步成为真实，女主人在梦境外旁观，看着狗见证神明化为泡影。

然后他嚎哭起来，哭得一点都不好看，只是嚎啕、痛哭、抽噎，眼泪鼻涕糊满了脸，一直哭到天空黑了又亮，哭到声音嘶哑、双目泣血。他那股欢喜的神气不见踪影，脸上再无一丝安乐，他哭得天塌了，地陷了，眼中无冬的花园破碎了。他……

够了。

女主人停下，狗哽咽着醒来。梦中的记忆明明不该剩下什么，但他骤然惊醒，哭得打嗝。怎么，做噩梦了？女主人问。“我、我不知道。”他这样说，“但我好难过，我好伤心！”

他抱着女主人泣不成声。

只是个噩梦。她告诉他。我在这里，哪儿也不去，不要怕，哭吧。狗在她的安慰中再次睡下，早上还心有余悸，但再哄一哄就挂上笑容，再过一天就什么都不记得了。他的主人在他身边，一如既往，于是不祥的梦境雪花般消融。

算了，她想，难道我护不住他吗？反正她也不需要一条多能干的狗。

候选的继承者那么多，复仇者的候选这么多，狗么，狗当然要陪主人到最后。

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇完结，或许还有番外，比如神代将结束时路人误入神的花园旁观视角的番外、女主人和朋友相谈与朋友圈晒狗、朋友被搞得心思活络也去日日信徒……  
> 喜欢请评论( ´´∀´` )


End file.
